I Never Did Smile
by saki.ikumi
Summary: A story of the Tsubasa gang in high school. From age 1516. Who is the exchange student that had suddenly stepped into Kurogane's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, everyone! Welcome to "I never did smile"!! I know, the title sounds sad, but- Okay, the story's sort of sad too. The title has to do with the fact of Yuui's death and Fai's reaction. **

**NOTE: In this story, Fai is the one that goes on the travel's with Kuro-tan and the gang. Even though his real name is Yuui, that's too confusing, so Fai is going to be Fai and Yuui is Yuui. That's what I'm used to and that's what's going to happen.**

**Disclamer: I do not own (deep breath) Tomoyo, Kuro-tan, Fai-chan, Syoaran, Sakura, Chitose, Yuui-chan, Watanuki, Domeki, Yuuko, Sorota, Ashura, Himiwari, Toya, Yukito, and any other CLAMP charachters that appear in this fanfic. But I DO own the charachters that aren't CLAMP's. **

**Spoilers: Only the fact that there are the Flowright twins. (After book 20 or so.)**

**Okies! Let's get going!! (Italics mean flashbacks)**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**I Never Did Smile**

Chapter One: Yuui-usagi

_Fai awoke to the sound of Yuui's violent hacking. Fai kicked back his covers quickly and rushed over to his brother's bed worridly. He knelt down beside it and looked up at his brother, who was sitting up now. His brother was shaking with his coughs and he was drenched in sweat. His face was beet red and he was clutching onto the covers, obviously in pain._

_"Yuui? Are you still sick?" Asked Fai, trying to control his worry. "Do you want me to go get mom?"_

_"No," said Yuui weakly. He looked down at Fai. "If I die, will you take that old rabbit?"_

_"B-But-" Protested Fai. "You can't die! You're not going to die! You were getting better! You are!!"_

_"Shh..." Said Yuui, placing his hands on Fai's cheeks ads he stood up and looked Yuui in the eyes. _

_Fai was crying now. The tears dripped down Fai's pale face. Yuui pulled Fai into an embrace and Fai clenched onto the back of his pajamas. Yuui pulled back, smiling weakly at Fai. He coughed again. Fai winced at the sound involountarily. _

_"Yuui!!" Said Fai, crying._

_He knew. He knew his brother was dying right before his eyes. The life was draining out of him, and he was getting paler and paler with every moment. Soon he would have no streangth left, and he would drop onto the bed. Soon the light would drain out of his vibrent blue eyes. Soon all the colour in his cheeks would be no more._

_"Fai," said Yuui. Fai looked at his brother. "When I die, go on without me. Smile. Be happy for me."_

_"Y-Yuui..."_

_But Yuui had suddenly fell back onto his pillow. The colour was out of his face. Fai reached out timidly and pressed a hand to his chest. His heart wasn't beating. Fai's eyes widened. He tried to yell out but he couldn't. All he was thinking was, no. _No. No. No. No. Not Yuui. Not him._ But it was no use. Yuui wouldn't move anymore._

_"NO!!"_

Fai slung his backpack over his shoulder and closed the door lightly, not bothering to say he was leaving. No one would care. Fai walked slowly out of small house and down 9th avenue in the harsh cold.

It was a freezing January in Midori. The streets were nearly empty, except for the few lone cars. After all, it was 7:20. When schools usually began to open their doors. Fai walked faster, hoping to escape the cold. He hugged his coat and backpack closer to him and stared at the school ahead of him. _Midori High School_, that's what it was called. High school... It was weird. He couldn't imagine school without Yuui. Without the constant mirror sticking by his side no matter what. Would Fai be able to make freinds? Fai honestly didn't know. Who would find a weak blonde magicain of freind matirial?

Fai closed his eyes as he approached the school's gates. There were many other children all crowded around the gates with the same uniform on that he himself had on. It was a white coat, black collared long sleeved shirt with the logo, white skirts for girls and white pants for boys. They all turned to stare at the boy who had entered their domain. Fai tried to smile at them all, and he thought he sucseeded because a few of the girls giggled and turned away, a wild blush on their faces. Fai tried to keep smiling as he leaned on the brick wall next to the gate.

"U-Um..." Fai looked up. There was a girl with short brown hair, a smiling girl with long black hair trailing behind her, looking at Fai nervously. "Would you like me to introduce you to some of my freinds? Since you're new..."

"That'd be great!" Said Fai, trying to be the new happy Fai, instead of the depressed Fai. "I'm Fai Flowright. 2nd year."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 1st year." said Sakura, smiling at him.

He could almost feel Sakura's sigh of relief when she found that Fai was freindly. She smiled at him and motioned for him to follow. She walked over to a group of kids, all looking about a year younger than Fai. Some looked older, though. A boy in the corner in particular, with spikey black hair and tanned skin. He was being antisocial and looking out at the snow-covered houses that surrounded the school.

"U-Um, Fai-san?" Fai looked up. There was Sakura. "I would like to introduce you to Tomoyo Daidjoui-chan," she pointed to each person as she said their name, and they each waved in recognition. "Syaoran Li-kun," a shy boy in the corner, reading a history textbook, looked up and smiled at Sakura. "Shizuka Domeki-san," A boy with short black hair raised his hand. He looked about Fai's age. "He's in your grade. Kurogane Suwa-san, he's Tomoyo-chan's brother, he's in your grade too." Kurogane, the spikey haired boy, looked up and glared at Fai. Fai just smiled cheerily. "Wata- Wait, where's Watanuki-san?"

"YOU!!"

Everyone turned. There was a boy with longish black hair, an empty box in his hands, and an angry look on his face. Fai looked at him, shocked. He stomped up to Domeki and shoved the box under his nose.

"You ate it! That was for Himiwari-chan!!!" Yelled Watanuki. "I SLAVED AWAY ON IT FOR DAYS AND THEN YOU EAT IT!!!!"

"I was hungry," said Domeki bluntly.

"I don't care if you were starving to death!!" Cried Watanuki with surprising force.

He was incredibly skinny and had one purple eye and one brown eye. Weird... So did Domeki. It seemed as if the two had some sort of bond. It wasn't like they liked each other or anything. But they were freinds. They continued to argue as Fai bounced over to Kurogane. He was glowering in the corner at the ground.

"Hi,"

Kurogane didn't awnser.

"So we're in the same class, huh, Kuro-tan?"

"What did you just call me?" Kurogane asked angrily.

"Kuro-tan has a temper!!" Fai was getting a kick out of annoying him.

"Just wait until I get out my sword, blondie, and you'll be sorry!" Growled Kurogane.

BRRRRIIIIINNGGG!!! The bell wrang, a loud buzzing noise. Fai smiled brightly at Kurogane and ran into the school.

"Hey, Fai-san," said Tomoyo cheerfully. "Do you want to go outside with Sakura-chan and I?"

"That's alright, Tomoyo-chan," said Fai, waving at them. "I'm going to go do some homework."

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

It was finally break. Fai walked out of the classroom and into the drawing room, which no one seemed to ever enter. He slowly took the tattered rabbit out of his backpack. It was patched in so many places and the stuffing was falling out of its back. Its left ear had to be sewn back on and its patches didn't match it at all. Fai hugged it close to his chest, burying his face in it. _Yuui!_

This was all he had left of him. This little rabbit. Fai felt the tears come again and he was suddenly full out crying. He was alone. Terribly alone. It didn't matter if all the kids wanted to be freinds with him. It didn't make any differance. He didn't have anyone he could trust. He didn't know how to love anyone anymore with Yuui gone. He hugged the rabbit tightly.

**Yay! It's over! This chapter was really wordy... I promise to update soon if you review. Let's say 3 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter, 'kay? Hope you all liked it. I know this chapter was pretty sad (and short), I'll try to make the next ones more happy and funny and less depressing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaho! Chapter 2 already!! Thanks for reading up to this and I hope you stick around for the end!! I have no clue how many chapters its going to be, but that doesn't matter. Probably about 10 or something. **

**NOTE: In this story, Fai is the one that goes on the travel's with Kuro-tan and the gang. Even though his real name is Yuui, that's too confusing, so Fai is going to be Fai and Yuui is Yuui. That's what I'm used to and that's what's going to happen.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own whatever CLAMP charachters are in this fanfiction. (Glad that's over with.)**

**Spoilers: Flowright twins are the only ones. (After book 20 or so... Oh yeah! Italics mean flashbacks. This story has a lot of flashbacks.)**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**I Never Did Smile**

Chapter 2:

The bell was strangely muffled in the drawing room as it wrang. Fai looked up at the speaker and stuffed Yuui-usagi back into his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and pushed open the door. The hallways were crowded with people and the mindless chatter surrounded his brain. He walked the opposite way of them all except for a few, to the music classroom. He pushed open the door slowly, a surprised female cry greeting him.

"Fai-san! You're in our class again!"

There was Sakura, standing next to a Tomoyo who was smiling politely at him. There was also Kurogane, who was sulking as usual in the corner. Fai went up to him, more like skipped. He set his backpack down and sat next to him.

"Kuro-pii! We're in the same class!!"

Kurogane goaned in annoyance. He turned to look at Fai. He was wearing his tie loose and his pants were hidiously tight on him. His blonde hair was almost white, an his blue eyes looked as if he had put on mascara this morning. He was surprisingly pale, but so skinny! Jeez!! Kurogane stood up and walked away.

"W-Wait! Where are you gooooing, Kuro-puuuu!!" Asked Fai, trying to follow him but Tomoyo grabbed his arm and his attention turned to who was entering.

"Good morning, everyone," said a woman with long black hair.

"Good morning, Chitose-sensei," repeated all of the classe except Fai and Kurogane. Fai because he didn't know and Kurogane because he hated everyone except Tomoyo.

"Are you the sensei?" Asked Fai, walking up to Chitose and deserting Kurogane for a moment.

"I am," said Chitose.

She was quite pretty, with long black hair and a white headband stuck behind her ears. She had a thin face, although she didn't look incredibly skinny.

"I am Fai Flowight," said Fai, bowing a bit and smiling up at Chitose. "The new student here."

"Oh!" Said Chitose, smiling for the first time and recognition showing in her eyes. "I'll let Suwa-san show you what we're doing. You can take a seat next to him."

"Ohohohohoho..." Said Tomoyo, spouting into one of her rounds of 'ohoho'ing.

"Dammit!" Yelled Kurogane as a smiling Fai slid into the seat next to him.

"Now none of that language in this class, Suwa," said Chitose, turning to the board. "Now Fai, we're doing a concert. So can you sing? Or dance? Or play an instrament of any kind?"

"I..." Said Fai, suddenly becoming nervous. "I can sing... a bit."

"Really?" Asked Chitose. Uh oh. It was hawk-out-the-singers time. "Then can you meet me after class so I can hear you sing?"

"O-Okay," said Fai, looking away from Kurogane's shocked gaze.

The blondie? Thought Kurogane. The blondie can _sing_?! He never expected that. Fai had quite a red face whenever Chitose mentioned singing. He was probably horrible at it. Yeah, that was it. He couldn't possibly have a good voice.

"So do you sing, Kuro-chan?" Asked Fai.

"No," said Kurogane. He restrained himself from saying that 'singing is for prissy girls'. "I play the cello."

"The cello? Cool!" Said Fai exidedly. "Kuro-sama is so cool!"

"Shut up.." Said Kurogane.

Fai smiled at him and it continued that way for the rest of the hour, Fai poking Kurogane, Kurogane trying to ignore him... Fai poking him again, Kurogane desperatly not taking out a sword and cutting him in half... Fai getting bored and shaking him by the shoulder, Kurogane bursting out and almost strangling him... Kurogane getting detention for a couple days by Chitose... And then the bell.

"Kyyaa!!" Said Fai, streaching his arms out. "Its over! Yay!"

"Don't be so happy, Blondie," said Kurogane smirking. "You still gotta do that one singing thing with Chitose."

"Hey! Don't be so familiar with a teacher!" Yelled Chitose.

"Whatever," said Kurogane. "I'm going."

Kurogane walked out while Fai waved happily at him.

"Bye-byeee Kuro-pon!!" Said Fai.

Kurogane sighed and slid down the bricks, thumping down onto the cold tile floor. He wanted to stay to see if this Fai kid could actually sing.

"So Flowright-san," said Chitose. Kurogane could barely hear so he strained his ears. "Can you sing this?"

There was a rustle of papers as Fai 'hmm'ed.

"Yeah," said Fai. "Are you going to play the accompiantment, Sensei?"

"Alright," there was a sound of light keys. "Go ahead, Flowright-san."

"O-Okay."

There was the keys again, this time louder. Fai took a deep breath and then started singing. It was a slightly high pitched but strong voice, although it was quiet. Fai was pacing himself, but it was completly in key.

_Ano toki kimi mo, kodoku wo kajite ita no? Chiisana jibun wo omotte, kyou mo nemurenai. semete yume no naka de aetara. Nante! Daremo kanaete wa kurenai kimi ni tsutaeru sube sae shirazuni._

Fai's voice was louder now, more powerful since he had started. He was hitting the high notes perfectly, sounding almost like a girl. Kurogane could imagine him now. His blonde hair just

above his eyes, singing with his face with almost now animation. He showed his true self when he sang.

_Kyou mo tomatte iru..._

He trailed off on the last note. Kurogane could almost see him blushing as he asked the teacher a question.

"Was it good?" He asked.

"Excelent!" Said the teacher. "You defiantly make it. I want you to sing that for the class tomorrow."

"I-I can't!" Said Fai, panicking. "I really can't sing alone in front of people. Please, sensei? I'll join the choir."

"Alright," said Chitose. "Now get to lunch."

"Thank you, sensei," said Fai. Kurogane was sure he was smiling. "Good-bye."

Fai rushed out of the room, promptly knocking Kurogane onto the ground. Kurogane stood and straightened the flustered Fai and himself up.

"You sing good," said Kurogane simply, not minding his incorrect grammer.

"..." Said Fai, his face redder than Kurogane had ever seen it.

**SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I HAVE BEEN SLAKING OFF!! But anyways, I hope you all reveiw please, please! And anyways, the song was Hajimari no Hi. (Otherwise known as DNAngel ending 2) Here are the english lyrics:**

_**That time, did you feel lonely too? Thinking of my small self. I can't sleep tonight either. If only we could meet in our dreams. Yeah right! Nobody will grant this wish. I don't even have a way of telling you. Today is stopped as well.**_

**Don't own the song but I love it so much. Random comment time, peoples!! (Things I thought when I was writing it. **

**Saki: Kurogane! Incorrect grammer, I am so dissapointed!! How could you?! Just for this I'm not going to let Fai kiss you at the end!! (Just kidding everyone.)**


End file.
